Uchiha x Namikaze, Versus or love?
by Viizuki Mikami cinta damai
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE!Judulnya nggak sama! Ghaaa!  males bikin summary... baca aja... pokoknya ini kisah tentang, KABUR, PERJUANGAN, TUNANGAN, NAMIKAZE, dan UCHIHA...
1. Tunangan!

Chapter 1 : Tunangan?

OHAYOU MINNA! EH? *matiin capslock* Gomen, gomen! Kesalahan teknis..si..

Ohayou Minna! Viizu bikin fic baru lagi!

makasih ya, yang udah review Vii di fic Vii yang sebelumnya! thanks bangeeet!

Ya, ya, ya.. Vii ngga banyak bacot lagi dah..

Langsung mule aje yeee?

ooooOOOoooo

…::: Uchiha x Namikaze( x = Versus or Love? ):::…

:::Viizuki Mikami:::

ooooOOOoooo

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.. oh.. poor me.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Humor

Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KakaIru

Warning: Fic ini Gaje! Fic ini Gaje! Fic ini Gaje! Fic ini Gaje! Fic- *gaplok* Abal. Nggak mutu. Jangan dibaca kilo nggak suka fic Abal. YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YA- *gaplok lagi* ittei.. Oh iya! Iruka ntu masuk keluarga Namikaze, Kakashi masuk Uchiha, mereka berdua anak angkat.

SasuNaru : 16 tahun, ItaKyuu : 19 tahun, FugaMinaKushiMiko : 47 tahun (Watdepak?), KakaIru : 21 tahun. kok bisa kompakan gitu ya? (la elu yang buat, author dogol!),

Summary : perjuangan Namikaze bersaudara untuk bisa kabur dari 'tunangannya'! Akankah mereka berhasil? (sfx : jeng jeng..) baca aja ni Fic!

ooooOOOoooo

"_Minato, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?"_

"_Ah, Fugaku! Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Ada apa?"_

"_Hn, aku memintamu untuk.."_

"_!"_

"_Tidak akan Fuga-kuso!"_

"_Hei, ayolah, pengecut.."_

"_Apa? Pengecut? Gggh.. Baiklah!"_

'_Khukhukhukhu..'_

_ooooOOOoooo_

Pagi yang cerah.. tepat pukul 06.00, sepi dan tenang.. kicauan burung menyambut pagi, seakan keheningan itu tidak akan terhenti- upsey.. jam 06.00? oh ohw.. saatnya keheningan mulai pergi..

"NARUTOOOO! BAAANGUUUUUN!" yak.. hening udah ditendang keluar oleh sang Ibu tercinta, Kushina-chan, yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan manis di depan kamar Naruto.

"mmnggh.. bentar lagi, kaa-chan.." gumam Naruto. - terdengar ditelinga Kushina seperti "mmnggh.. mhenhthhrr ..ghhhi, khhha chhhan.."

"CEPET BANGUN! ATO.." klip! Naruto buka mata.

"Pagi kaa-chaan!" Naruto dengan sigap ngebuka pintu kamar dengan senyuman manisnya. Terlihat sang Ibu udah ancang ancang mo ngedobrak tu pintu kamar.

"Udah bangun ya, Naru-chan! Ayo cepetan sarapan! Kaa-chan udah bikin Ramen miso tuh!" ucap Kushina, tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Yey! Kaachan baek deh!" jawab Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya.."Kushina pergi ke lorong lain.

"Loh? Kaachan mau kemana lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Mau ngedobrak pintu Kyuubi~" setelah perkataan itu selesai.. BRAAAAAAAAAAK!

"KYUUBI! AYO BANGUUUN!" teriak Kushina di samping kasur Kyuubi. Naruto ngintip lewat pintu yang udah acakadul ngga jelas lagi itu.

"Haaah.. ntar aja Kushina! Lo keluar aja dulu.. ntar gue bangun.." gumam Kyuubi, masih setengah tidur. Keren amat ni anak.. kaga pake "Kaachan" segala! Langsung nama!

"KAGAK ADA ENTAR-ENTARAAN! CEPET BANGUN KAGAK LO! GUE GIBENG JUGA LO!" balas Kushina.

"Yaaa.. Cowok!"

"APA LO BILAAANG? KYUUUBI..I..I..I!" **DUAGH!** Satu benjolan telah bertengger dengan manisnya di pala Kyuubi.

"Duuh.." Ucap Kyuubi yang udah bangun.

"Yap.. Kyuubi udah, Naru-chan udah, ah! Tinggal Iruka!" Kushina jalan ke lorong lain.

Tok, tok, tok! "Iruka! Udah bangun?" cara paling wajar diantara cara ngebangunin 2 orang tadi.

Cekleek.. Pintu dibuka "Ah, Kaachan! Ada apa? Aku udah bangun kok!" bukan Cuma udah bangun.. udah mandi juga! Kushina tersenyum manis.

"Iruka, sarapan gih! Udah ada nasi goreng tuh, tou-chan mu juga udah dibawah.."

"Baiklah, kaachan!" jawab Iruka sopan. Kushina turun ke ruang makan. 10 menit kemudian, 5 orang udah duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan makanan masing masing dan masing masing lainnya.

"Loh, tou-chan kenapa bonyok begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan 'eeeew.. malangnya..' pada Minato Namikaze tersebut, yang sekarang sedang berbalut perban di kepalanya.

"Ahaha! Nggak apa-apa kok, Naru-chan!" ucap Minato dengan agak terpaksa. Dilihat dengan adanya death glare dari Kushina, dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pipi Minato, dapat dipastikan, Minato bonyok akibat Kushina.. lagi. Dan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Pastinya Namikaze satu ini telah membuat kecerobohan baru lagi. Yah.. kecerobohan akibat dari _Uciha Fugaku_.

"Hey! Ayolah cepet makan!" ucap Kushina. Tambah pandangan tajam.. setajam.. Silet.. (sfx : lagu pembuka silet)

"I..Iya!" ucap duo Namikaze berambut pirang tersebut, dan acara sarapan pun segera dimulai.

Selese mereka sarapan, langsung bae mereka cabut, get out dari rumah ke tempat masing-masing..

"Naru-chan! Kyuubi! Ikruka! Hati-hati akan Uchiha hari ini!" sayangnya peringatan sang Ibu tidak terdengar oleh anak-anaknya..

Nah.. sekarang kita liat keadaan Naruto dulu ye?

**Naruto POV**

Yahaha! Balik ke Konoha High School! Yah… keadaan ga jauh beda dari kemaren.. Dan aku, Namikaze Naruto yang sering dibilang 'manis! Imuut! Cantik lagi!' oleh Sakura, Ino, dan Shion. Oh yeah.. mereka adalah Fujoshi akut sekolah ini.. Dan AKU? Yah, aku hanya seorang yang mereka sebut sebagai 'Uke favorit! Coz, muka lo cantik banget! Imut lagi! Kyaaaa!' yah.. itulah yang sering mereka katakan kepadaku. Dan ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang perlu dijawab.. Apa itu "Uke"? sebuah kata yang aneh.. Sepertinya punya arti yang buruk bagiku.. Karena waktu aku tanya ke kakashi sensei, tiba-tiba mulutnya langsung disumpal kaos kaki olahraga Guy sensei oleh si Teme itu. Aku jadi penasaran.. hmm..

..Ok, aku terlalu banyak ngomong.

"Hoi, Dobe.. kenapa baru datang? Huh.. lama sekali.." Twich.. satu kedutan sukses nangkring di jidatku akibat perkataannya tadi.

"Emangnya kenapa, heh, TE-ME?" aku menjawab dengan pedas, sepedas-pedasnya plus cabe rawit 10 kilo.

"Oh, iya ya.. Dobe sepertimu memang biasa terlambat seperti ini.."

"AAAARRGH! Diamlah, Teme!" aku mengerang frustrasi. Kenapa si Teme no kuso ini selalu muncul saat aku sedang mumet sih? Bikin darah tinggi aja!

"Hn" inilah salah satu yang kubenci dari Teme.. selalu ngucapin 'Hn' setiap akhir debat.

"Neeet! Neeet!" Halah! Udah bel lagi!

"Hn.. cepat masuk kelas.." dia, Si Teme no kuso ini, menyuruhku masuk ke kelas Bakoro? WATDEPAK coba? Padahal udah sengaja dateng telat biar nggak ketemu Bakoro pedopil itu!

"Ya! Kau juga masuk, teme!"

"Hn.. baiklah.." akhirnya aku masuk ke kelas, bareng sama Teme. Di kelas udah ada Sakura yang lagi.. yaah.. PeDeKaTe sama Hinata-chan.. yah, Tabah aja deh Sakura.. Terus ada Shikamaru yang lagi sibuk diocehin sama Kiba, dan.. Oooh.. satu jitakan kena di kepala Shikamaru! Good job, dog breath! Hmm.. terus ada.. Neji dan Gaara! Oh yeah.. mereka udah jadian 10 hari yang lalu.. daaan, ada Temari dan Tayuya yang lagi ngobrol bareng… dan… Shino yang lagi pundung di kolong meja gara-gara dikacangin Kiba.. oh malangnya..

... Apa? Aku bukan penggosip! Gossip hanya untuk perempuan! Dan itu memang kenyataannya! Dan itu semua bisa kuketahui gara-gara mading kelas!

…Ok aku memang terlalu banyak omong tadi.. gomen.

Aku dan Teme duduk sebangku.. ini semua gara-gara Tobi sensei, guru autis itu.. maunya sih, minta Kyuubi ngejailin tu Guru.. huahahaha~~

..Aku kebanyakan ngomong lagii.. Udahlah! Duduk aja!

Aku pun duduk di bangku 'peringkat dua'ku. Peringkat satu itu si Teme..

aaagh.. brengsek kau, Teme!

Aku memalingkan mukaku dari muka tampan tapi stoicnya..

…Apa? Dia memang tampan! Sakura-chan saja bilang begitu!

Ok… aku mulai ngegossip lagi. Udah ah! Baca buku aja!

"Dobe.." KUSO! Ganggu aja!

"Apa te-" ucapanku terhenti karena hembusan nafasnya di telingaku..

"Dobe.." Ghaaaaaah! Mau ngapain si Teme iniii?

"Hei, Dobe.." bisiknya ditelingaku. Oh. Em. Jeh. aku masih normal.. aku masih normal..

"..Kau sudah tahu mengenai hal 'itu'?" bisiknya lagi.

Hal apaan? Ngga ngerti!

"Hn, baka Dobe.. Nanti kau akan tahu di rumah.." bisiknya lagi.

Dia bisa baca pikiran ya?

Aku berusaha menghilangkan semburat-semburat merah di pipiku ini. Akhirnya dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari telingaku! Amiiiin! Thank you Kami-sama!

Brak!

"Paghy myuryid myuryid kyuuu~!" Bakoro (Baka Oro) jelek amit-amit itu masuk kelas dengan menggunakan selendang bulu ayam ga jelas itu dan swimsuit! Mampus.. mimpi apa aku semalem.. mending dei-chan si Baleng tapi masih mendingaan! Soalnya si Dei-chan kaga Pedophilia! Nah, si Bakoro ini Pedopil! Mampus, mampus lah kita semua..

"eeem.. byukya byukyu hyalamyan.."

Ribet amat tu omongan.. udah ah, tidur aja..

"hhh.. zz.." Aku mulai tidur.

**Sasuke POV**

"hhh.. zzz.."

"?" Hn, sepertinya si Dobe ini tidur.. hah.. payah sekali. Shikamaru saja masih bisa bertahan. ..biarkan sajalah.. nanti kalau aku mengatakan hal 'itu', mau pingsan ditempat juga ngga apa-apa.. fufufu..

Cup. kucium keningnya dan kuelus rambut emasnya pelan.. hm.. wangi jeruk. Cocok untuk Dobe'ku' ini.. kukira dia akan segera bangun, ternyata.. dia masih tidur! Julukan dobe memang cocok untukmu, Dobe..

"..hh.. dasar nggak peka." Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, kulihat ada pohon yang cantik di depan sana, daunnya coklat, tapi terlihat keemasan.

'Mirip Dobe..' pikirku. Di samping pohon itu terdapat danau berair biru jernih dengan teratai-teratai liar yang menghiasinya.

'tempat sempurna untuk rencana 'itu'.' Pikirku kembali, tapi kali ini ada seringaian misterius yang mungkin bisa membuat Dobe bergidik ngeri. Fufufufu..

**Normal POV**

**Kyuubi POV**

Arrgh! Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Kalo kayak gini, Kyuubi si Penakluk bakal turun derajatnya! Grrraaah! Pokoknya memalukan banget!

Parah! Pengen gue bunuh tu orang! Tapi.. ta.. AAAGGH! Mikir apa gue tadi?

"Hn, Kyuu-chan.. jadi, kau setuju kan?" aaargh.. gue benci suara itu! Suara itu.. Uchiha.. Uchiha Itachi.. Tunangan gue..

**Flashback : on**

**Normal POV**

"Hey yo, Kyuu!" sapa Shukaku, salah satu sahabat Kyuubi.

"Yo, Kyuu! Tumben pagi!" sapa Nekotama, salah satu sahabat Kyuubi juga.

"Eh elo! Emang kenapa kalo gue dateng pagi? Suka-suka gue dong!" jawab Kyuubi. Dia emang suka moody kadang-kadang. Kadang dateng pagi, kadang telat tapi nyantai, kadang bolos.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa sih.. eh, lo nyiptain barang aneh apa lagi tuh?" tanya Nekotama.

"Ini bukan aneh, tapi canggih! Ini, yah.. Cuma Bazooka biasa kok.. udah lama kali, dari jaman gue masih SD!"

'WATDEHEL? Jaman EsDe? Jenius amat ni anak!' pikir Shukaku dan Nekotama secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa? kaget?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menyeringai. Sungguh, seringaian sombong Sasuke kalah telak dengan seringaian Kyuubi.

"Enggak jugaa~" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan (Shukaku n' Nekotama).

"Khekhekhe.. ayolah! Ke café depan dulu!" ajak Kyuubi sambil menunjuk ke arah plang "Si Pesek Encrut Café", katanya, kopi-kopi disitu lebih enak dari kopinya Starbuck's café. Si Pesek Encrut cuma kalah nama doang.. katanya namanya berasal dari pendiri Café yang jumlahnya 6 orang, tapi pesek semua mau dinamain Pesek E—nam—I—Mut.. karena yang nulis tulisannya acakadul, jadi salah baca.. harusnya "Si Pesek Emut café" jadi "Si Pesek Encrut café".. aneh..

Tanpa menunggu ocehan dari Author lagi, mereka bertiga langsung get out cabut ke "Si Pesek Encrut Café".

.

.

Neeet! Neet!

.

Bel masuk kuliah pun berbunyi. Kyuubi dkk yang kebetulan baru sampe, masih nyantai jalan ke lift (canggih kampusnya jeh!), dan mulailah pelajaran gak mutu en gak ada gunanya di kelas itu..

-oooOOO2jam kemudianOOOooo-

Neet! Neeet!

Para mahasiswa mahasiswi pun berhamburan keluar ruang kuliah meninggalkan dosen-dosen yang bertampang pas-pasan dengan muka cengo'.

Kyuubi dan Shukaku langsung keluar juga. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat segerombolan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mengerubuni Mading Kampus. Sepertinya ada berita menarik.

"Eh, Kyuu! Ke sana yuk!" ajak cowok bermata emas di samping Kyuubi tersebut.

"Eeeh! Pelan! Selaw man!"

"Minggir! Minggir! Kyuubi mau lewat!" ucap Shukaku.

"WHAT? KYUUBI MAU LEWAT?" Drap! Semua langsung memberi jalan bagi Kyuubi. Yang dimaksud hanya menyeringai saja.

"Eh, Kyuubi! Ada berita tentang lo, tuh!" ucap Inari, salah satu kouhainya Kyuubi, tapi 'sopannya' hampir kayak Kyuubi. Kagak pake ~senpai, ~senpai-an! Langsung sebut nama!

"Berita apaan, kutu coklat?" tanya Kyuubi pada Inari, yang ditanya malah manyun.

"Liat aja ndiri!" balas Inari dengan judes, sejudes.. Silet.. jeng jeng jeng jeng.. (sfx : opening silet)

"Hmm.." Kyuubi ngebaca surat yang ada di mading tersebut. Begini bunyinya:

_Yo, Kyuubi! Kalo lo berani, dateng ke halaman belakang kampus sesudah Kuliah! Gue mau bicara ama lo!_

_Tertanda:_

_U.I._

"OK.. akan gue datengin si U.I itu!" ucap Kyuubi sambil berjalan cepat ke arah halaman belakang kampus. Sesampainya di halaman belakang..

"Hn, Kyuubi.. akhirnya lo datang juga.. lama banget sih jalan doang.." kata si _U.I_ itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kyuubi.

"..U.I.. Uchiha.. Uchiha Itachi! Mau apa lo nantangin gue kesini?" kata Kyuubi sambil ngedongak ke arah muka Itachi. Wajar, tingginya beda 10 cm dari Itachi.

"Hmmf.. gue gue bukannya nantangin, Kyuu-chan.." balas Itachi.

"APA MAKSUD LOE MANGGIL GUE 'KYUU-CHAN'?" kali ini Kyuubi ngomongnya pake jinjit. Haah.. gue tahu perasaan lo jadi orang pendek kok, Kyuu.

"fufufu.. hei.. nggak usah marah kali.. tapi kali ini lo mau marah juga nggak apa-apa.." ucap Itachi sambil mempersilahkan Kyuubi duduk di bangku taman.

"Gue nggak menerima perintah!"

"Siapa yang merintah? Gue Cuma mempersilahkan elo duduk.. gue mau ngomong sebentar.. inget, Gue senpai lo." Ucap Itachi datar.

"Gggh.." akhirnya Kyuubi duduk juga.

"hm.. pemandangannya bagus ya, Kyuu?"

"Nggak usah banyak basa-basi! Cepet! Apa yang mau lo omongin ke gue!" paksa Kyuubi.

"Oke, kalo itu yang elo mau. –tarik nafas- heeh.. gue tau ini bakal berat buat lo, yah.. tapi.." Ucapan Itachi ngegantung.

"Tapi?"

".. Elo harus jadi tunangan gue." Sambung Itachi.

–Siiing— hening sejenak.

"WUAPUAA?"

"Kalo lo menolak, adik malaikat lo bakal hancur." Ancam Itachi. Saat ini Itachi lagi bo'ong. Sebenarnya dia ngga tau mana adeknya Kyuubi, tapi dia tau Kyuubi punya adek 'malaikat'.

"Gue nggak akan ngebiarin lo ngapa-ngapain Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi pada Itachi sambil ngancungin bazooka jaman eSDe-nya.

"Hmh.. lo pake itu-pun nggak akan bisa ngalahin gue, Kyuu-chan.." ucap Itachi, en langsung ambil posisi siaga tapi santai (?)

"He, elo tuh ngga bisa apa-apa!" ucap Kyuubi sambil berdiri.

"Buat nyium gue aja, lo nggak bisa. Apa lagi ngalahin gue!" cemooh Kyuubi. Awas lho, Kyuu.. Itachi kan Uchiha! Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Uchiha adalah keluarga yang super-duper Seme! Dan walaupun sifat lo mirip keluarga Uzumaki, yang diketahui agak bersifat Seme, tapi elo masih kurang bersikap Seme dibanding Itachi! Kalah lo, Kyuu!

"Oh, ya? Itu menurut lo, Kyuu-chan.." Itachi langsung narik tangan Kyuubi, mencoba meraih mukanya, dan.. yah.. bisa Reader ketahui.. tantangan Kyuubi tuntas di tangan Itachi.

~1menit kemudian~

"hmh! Gue berhasil kan? Ha! Jangan pernah meragukan Itachi!" ucap Itachi sombong. Kyuubi masih jawsdrop. Nggak bisa nerima kenyataan kalo ciuman pertamanya udah diambil oleh Itachi.

"Jadi, lo terima nggak?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Disuruh Minato jii-san, loh~" lanjut Itachi.

"..Oke.. gue terima, tapi.. elo harus ngebuat gue suka sama lo dalam waktu 3 bulan" Kyuubi masih ada sisa-sisa jawsdropnya.

"OK, kalo itu yang elo mau" kata Itachi sambil memasangkan cicin yang terbuat dati emas, tapi polos (en cocok banget buat Kyuubi), en mencium tangan Itachi.

"Well, my Bride-in-the-future.." Itachi menyeringai.

**Flashback : off**

**Iruka POV**

Hhh.. haruskah? Aku belum mau terikat.. tapi, yah.. apa boleh buat.

**Flashback : on**

**Normal POV**

Neet! Neet! Bunyi bel plang berbunyi. Murid-murid kelas 6 Konoha Elementary School langsung menghambur keluar kelas. Tinggallah Iruka di kelas sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaran anak-anak.

"Yah, mungkin besok Konohamaru akan masuk. Rasanya sepi kalau tadak ada dia." Gumam Iruka. Dia tidak menyadari ada sesosok makhluk yang paling misterius se-Konoha Academy.. siapa dia?

"Hei Iruka.. masih dikelas?"

"Ah, Uchiha-san!"

"Panggil Kakashi saja Iruka." Ucap _makhluk yang paling misterius se-Konoha Academy_ itu. Ooh, tenyata dia Kakashi.

"Ada apa Uchi—eer.. Kakashi-san kesini?" tanya Iruka sopan.

"Emm.. Iruka, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu berdua saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hm? Tentu saja boleh! Memangnya ada yang perlu dibicarakan ya, Uchi—err.. Kakashi-san?" tanya Iruka, lagi.

"Eeeng, begini.. Fugaku-sama menyuruh Minato-san menandatangani suatu surat dengan mata tertutup. Lalu.. karena Minato-san tidak mau, Fugaku-san meledeknya dan mengatakan bahwa Minato-san adalah seorang—emm.. Pengecut.. lalu, karena Minato-san tidak terima dibilang "pengecut", ia menyanggupi tantangan Fugaku-san.. ternyata yang ditandatangani Minato-san adalah.." Kakashi menggantung Perkataannya.

"Menandatangani apa, U—Kakashi-san?" tanya Iruka untuk ke-3 kalinya.

"..Menandatangani surat pertunangan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze.."

'What the..' Iruka terkejut.

"Lalu siapa saja yang akan ditunangkan oleh mereka?" tanya Iruka.

"Naruto dengan Sasuke, Kyuubi dengan Itachi, dan kau.."

"..denganku."

'What The Hell? Aku harus tunangan dengan si mesum ini? Oh, Kami-sama.. anda pasti udah benci denganku.' Pikir Iruka.

"Well?" tanya Kakashi sambil membuka kotak cincin yang bisa dipirkirakan Iruka itu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka berdua.

"Ingat? Ayah dan ibumu yang menyuruh ini semua. Kau mau membantah mereka? Hm?" ujar Kakashi.

"hhh.. baiklah.." ucap Iruka sambil menyodorkan tangannya kepada Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi memasangkan cincin perak itu kepadanya.

'fufufu... gue dapet lo! Khukhukhukhu...'

**Flashback : off**

**Normal POV**

"Hng? Mmh.. hooaaaahm.." Naruto menguap sangat lebar.. selebar.. Sile- *gaplok*

'Hah.. Bakoro udah keluar ya? Hee? Udah kosong kelas! Mampus! Berarti udah pulang dong! Gaaah! Teme kenapa nggak ngebangunin sih!'

"Kuso Teme!" umpat Naruto.

"Hn, aku tidak seburuk itu, kan?"

"TEME! Kenapa kau masih di kelas?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn.. jangan banyak omong lagi! Ayo ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Ayo. Jangan bengong seperti itu. Ah, susah memang. Sudahlah. Tutup matamu" perintah Sasuke. Lagi.

"Buat apaan sih!"

"Tutup matamu. Aku akan mengirimmu ke suatu tempat."

'Kau kira aku barang eksport-an kali, pake dikirim segala!' batin Naruto.

.

.

"udah nyampe belom? Lama nih!" protes Naruto udah 10 menit dia jalan nutup mata. Sebenarnya kalo mau, Sasuke bisa ke tempat itu dengan waktu 5 menit.

'khukhukhu kau akan terkejut, Dobe.. ya. Pasti kau akan terkejut…'

"5 langkah lagi Dobe. Baru kau boleh buka mata." Arah Sasuke.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5! Udah boleh buka ya Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil masih tetap menutup mata.

"ya."

Setelah Naruto membuka matanya..

'Wooow… dimana ini? Bagus banget tempatnya! Uwaaa!'

"suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"he?"

"kau suka tempat ini?" jelas Sasuke.

"Tentu aja! Siapa yang nggak suka kalau tempatnya dekat Ichiraku Ramen!" Dhooeeng! Sasuke salah ambil langkah! Dia nggak ngeliat kalo di samping danau itu, ada plang "jalan pintas ke Ichiraku Ramen"! lagian ngapain tu plang kacrut nangkring disitu? Ganggu pemandangan aja!

"Ayo ke Ichiraku Ra—"

"Tunggu dulu, Dobe!" Ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong Sasuke.. sepotong.. Sii— *gaplok*

"He? Ada apa Teme?" Naruto bingung karena ajakannya langsung dipotong sasuke

"… Dobe"

"Gggrr.. Apa TEME?"

"..maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"he? Kau belom minum obat ya, Teme?" ujar Naruto bingung.

"Kau kira aku kena ayan apa? Aku serius! Mau nggak?" tanya Sasuke kali ini dengan sedikiiit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Uuung.. yah.. aku.." Naruto langsung blushing en nundukin kepala, persis gaya Hinata.

"Ini disuruh orangtuamu dan orangtuaku juga! Ya atau tidak? Cepatlah!" ucap Sasuke nggak sabar.

"Kau serius, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi. Masih dengan blushing a la Hinata.

"YA. AKU. SERIUS." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Nggak salah minum obat, kan?" kali ini udah mulai ilang Blushingnya. Berganti dengan muka cengo'.

'Ggggh! Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menyukai seorang Usuratonkachi seperti ini sih!' pikir Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"cepat jawab saja, Dobe!"

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadi tunanganmu.. apakah itu benar-benar dari hatimu?" tanya Naruto. Sekarang mukanya jadi kayak kepiting rebus. Merah banget.

"..ya.. suki desu, yo.. Naruto.." ungkap Sasuke. Kali ini dia langsung natap mata biru sapphire yang selalu bisa memesonanya.

"yah.. kalau itu memang benar.. yah.. mm.. baiklah.." kata Naruto dengan ekstra blushing a la Hinata. Lagi.

"Thank you, Naruto Dobe.." ucap Sasuke sambil memasangkan cincin emas putih beraksen emas sedikit ke jari manis Naruto.

'benarkah aku menyukai Teme ini? Yah, memang sih, tiap kali ketemu, aku selalu berdebar-debar.. tapi, apa benar?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

TBC (To Be Cacing, eh, To Be Continued!)

ooooOOOoooo

Hyaaa~ Abal sekaleee.. maap ya, Minna-san.. Vii lagi nggak punya ide.. Cuma ide awalnya doang yang tau.. hiksu.. don't flame me! Vii anak keren! Err, maksudnya, Vii anak baek Minna-san! Sudahlah! Vii harus ada kerjaan laen.. 2 hari ini, Vii ulangan 5 dalam satu hari, hari ke3nya, Vii mungkin mati.. *yeeey!*

..siapa yang ngomong itu?

*gue?*

..ha? Gue? Nama yang aneh..

..udah ah! Jadi GaJe kan! Review please!

..But no Flame!..


	2. Rencana en Kabur ! ! !

Chapter 2 : Rencana & Kabur!

Fufufuuu~ Minna-san! Vii bakal bikin Acara pembukanya di sini..

Rated ni Fic harus tetep T! ngga boleh tambah! Vii masih polos. *ngebikin muka anak kecil yang lagi disalahin ma temen-temennya*

Udahlah! Ntar Vii bisa nambah gila kalo ngomong sendiri terus!

Enjoy!

ooooOOOoooo

…::: Uchiha x Namikaze( x = Versus or Love? ):::…

:::Viizuki Mikami:::

ooooOOOoooo

Disclaimer : not me, but my father! *Gaplok!* gomen, gomen Masashi-sensei..

Rated : T

Genre : Humor?/Romance?

Pairing : SasuNaru de el el

Warning : terlalu nggak nyambung buat jadi fic! Jangan dibaca kalo nggak suka fanfic nggak nyambung!

Summary : ? Baca aja chapter 1! Summary'nya sama, kok!

READ PLEASEEE~~

ooooOOOoooo

Kediaman Namikaze.. Ruang menjahit Kushina.. Sebelah dapur..

"Kaachan.. Siapa yang menyuruhku untuk tunangan sama.." pertanyaan Naruto dipotong dengan sadisnya oleh Kushina.

"sama Sasuke? Yah.. tanya saja pada Tou-chan mu itu.." ucap Kushina sambil ngedelik kepada Minato yang lagi pundung di pojok kamar.

"Jadi, kau terima, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina.

"He'eh.." Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Yah, nasibmu tak jauh beda dengan aniki-aniki mu yang lainnya, Naru-chan.." jawab Kushina sambil kembali menjahit baju Minato yang robek akibat 'insiden' kemarin.

"? Memang kenapa dengan Kyuubi dan Iruka nii-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hhh.. mereka juga menerima tunangan itu.." Kushina berhenti ngejait sebentar.

"HAH? KYUUBI JUGA?" jitakan kecil nangkring di pala Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan berteriak di depan kupingku! Berisik!" omel Kushina.

"Jadi.. Kyuubi juga?"

"Ya.. emang kenapa, hah?" jawab Kyuubi.

"Eeeh.. Kyuubi! Ahahaha!"

"Hah! Diem lo! Berisik aja!" semprot Kyuubi.

"hehehe.. sori!" ucap Naruto.

"Mana Iruka? Panggil dia dan Tou-chanmu juga!" perintah Kushina kepada Naruto. Kalo minta tolong sama Kyuubi nggak bakal dikerjain, deh! Yakin!

"Aye aye kaachan!" ucap Naruto sambil hormat baris upacara.

.

"Ada apa Kaachan memanggilku dan tou-chan?" tanya Iruka.

"…" Minato Cuma diem plus manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga sudah menerima ajakan Uchiha *sialan* itu?" tanya Kushina kepada ketiga anaknya.

"he'eh.." Mereka bertiga manggut-manggut.

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Nih.." Naruto menunjukkan cincin emas putihnya itu.

"Nih! Puas lo?" Kyuubi menunjukkan cincin emasnya sekilas.

"umm.. ini.." Iruka menunjukkan cincinnya juga.

"Ok.. Lepas itu semua.." perintah Kushina.

"Buat apa? Mau lo gade(gadai)-in ya?" ujar Kyuubi. itu Ujar ato Tanya ya?

"Ya kagak lah! Nggak sudi gue dapet uang dari Uchiha!" ucap Kushina.

"Halaaah.. bo'ong itu.." ucap Kyuubi.

"Gggggh.. APA LO BILAANG?"

"Halaaah.. bo'ong itu.." ulang Kyuubi.

"…"

Sret!

Apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara? Ternyata pipi Kyuubi berdarah akibat jarum jahit Kushina! Keplok, keplok, keplok! Keren, keren!

"Fuh.. untung gue masih baek.." ujar Kushina.

"cih!" Kyuubi ngambek.

"Jadi begini, kalian bener mau ditunangin sama Uchiha-Uchiha itu? Jawab dengan jujur!" Tanya Kushina.

"Yaah.. enggak juga sih.." ucap Naruto.

".. enggak.." ucap Kyuubi masih ngambek.

"… eem… tidak terlalu.." ucap Iruka.

"Bagus, bagus.. sekarang, kaachan punya rencana.."

"Apa rencananya?" tanya mereka berdua, Naruto dan Iruka.

".." Kyuubi masih diem.

"Hei, minato.. kau mau bekerja sama tidak?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"B-baiklah!" Minato menyetujuinya dengan cepat.

"OK.. jadi begini rencananya.. Kalian bertiga, Naru-chan, Kyuubi, dan Iruka, menyamar selama 3 bulan, setelah kalian menyamar, para Uchiha itu tidak akan mengetahuinya, dan voila! Selesai.." rencana yang sangat amat tidak patut untuk dilakukan.

"Ha? Itu rencana? Phuah! Lebih bagus rencana gue!" ejek Kyuubi.

"Hah! Memangnya apa rencana lo?" Tanya Kushina.

"Fhuh! Jadi, begini aja.. secara dasar.. "tunangan" gue, Naruto, en Iruka itu adalah gay.. ya, mereka adalah penyuka cowok! Jadi, untuk menjauhkan mereka dari kita, kita harus membuat mereka menyukai perempuan!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Yah.. rencana yang cukup bagus.. tapi bagaimana kita membuat mereka menjadi menyukai perempuan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ha! Kita tinggal nyamar jadi cewek! Gampang kan?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Gampang nenek lo pitak! Susah, taoo!" ucap Naruto.

"He'em.. gimana cara nyamarin suara kita yang berat?" tanya Iruka.

"Hah! Itu sudah dipikirkan! Kita kan jakunnya nggak begitu keliatan! Apalagi Naruto! Soal suara, itu urusan gue!" ujar Kyuubi.

"Hmmph!" gantian, Kushina yang ngambek.

"Eheheh…." Kyuubi sombong.

"WOOI! MANA CINCINNYA!" teriak Kushina. Kontan Naruto en Iruka pada ngelepas cincin pertunangan mereka. Kyuubi mah nyante aja….

"Lo bikin gue marah…. Serius…" Kushina udah gedek ngeliat Kyuubi ngelepasnya lelet setengah abad.

"Heheheh…." Kyuubi nyeringai jail, baru deh dikasih ke Kushina.

"fufufu.. kalau begitu, ayo kita ke lab!" ajak Kyuubi pada saudara-saudaranya.

"Hoo… jadi itu rencanamu, Kyuu-chan… fufufufu… bagus.. bagus… aku ikuti bagaimana gayamu…"

ooooOOOoooo

Keesokan harinya…

**Naruto's Place**

"Hari ini, Namikaze Naruto , izin liburan selama 3 bulan." Ucap Sarutobi Asuma, wali kelas mereka.

"Yaaaah.." serempak seisi kelas mengeluh bersama-sama.

"Tapi, murid pertukaran pelajar kita sudah datang. Silahkan masuk" ucap Asuma-sensei. Masuklah seorang gadis, yah.. Gadis cantik berkacamata, berambut pirang IKAL dan bermata HIJAU! WTF?

"Perkenalkan dirimu, emm.."

"U.. Uzukaze Narumi! Ya! Uzukaze Narumi!" ucap "murid baru" itu dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, Uzukaze-san.. dari mana sekolah asalmu?" tanya Asuma-sensi.

"Suna High School. Tepatnya di Pusat pertokoan Suna!" jawab "Narumi". Apakah Reader tau siapakah Narumi itu sebenarnya?

"Oh, daerah di sana agak lebih panas ya?" Asuma-sensei melihat ke arah kulit Narumi yang memang kecoklatan.

"Oh, ya! Tentu! Hahaha!" Narumi tertawa garing.

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Asuma-sensei. "Ya, Uchiha-san?"

"Apakah kau masih kerabat keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Na-Namikaze? Siapa itu?" tanya Narumi. Narumi mulai keluar keringat dingin.

"Hoo.. Jadi kau tidak mengenalnya ya, NARUmi-san?" Kali ini Narumi bener bener pengen pingsan ngedenger kata NARU nya di gede-in Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku tidak mengenal Namikaze." tegas Narumi.

"Oh, begitu.."

'mampus! Kayaknya TEME satu ini udah mulai tau siapa aku! Padahal udah ganti suara nih! Ah, Kyuubi payah!' batin Narumi.

"Baiklah. Ada yang mau bertanya lagi?" tanya Asuma-sensei.

-Siiiing—hening.

"Baiklah, Uzukaze-san.. silahkan duduk di.. umm.." Asuma sensei melihat tidak ada bangku kosong, KECUALI di tempat duduk Naruto, ya, tepat di samping Sasuke..

"Yak, di samping Uchiha-san" lanjut Asuma-sensei.

"Hai', sensei.." ucap Narumi sambil membungkukan badan a la orang Jepang.

"Baiklah, sekarang, buka buku matematika halaman.." dan berlanjutlah penderitaan Narumi dengan adanya tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke.

'Oh, sial.. Rok dan tatapan Teme, sama saja! Mengganggu!' batin Narumi.

"Hn.. Dobe.." gumam Sasuke agak keras.

"Apa mau—erm.. apa maksudmu, Uchiha, san..?" Tanya Narumi nggak rela.

"Hn,tidak.. tidak ada.."

'gyaaah! Payah! Kayaknya beneran si Teme no Kuso ini udah tau siapa aku!' batin Narumi panik.

'cih.. Dobe berganti dengan female Dobe, ya… mungkinkah?' batin Sasuke.

'OK.. mulai mendekatinya… slow aja, Narumi!'

"err.. Uchiha—"

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…" lanjut Sasuke.

'Udah tauuu!' batin narumi.

"eee… kau… t-t-tam-t-tampan juga ya?" Ucap Narumi. Penuh perjuangan untuk mengucapkan kata "tampan" doang.

"Hn… memang…"

'cih! Sombong bener! Ingin kucabuti rambut pantat ayamnya ituuu!'

"gggh.. m-ma-maukah S-s-sasu—"

"Hei… kau gagap ya…?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! Hahaha! Aku hanya gugup!" (gagap) sama (gugup )beda hurup vokal /a/ sama /u/ doang!

"Apa yang mau kau katakan…" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya sih, bukan pertanyaan… coz nggak ada tanda tanya'nya.

"M-maukah kau jadi p-pacarku?" mungkin kalau Sasuke bukan seorang uchiha, udah jawsdrop dari tadi kali, ya?

"…" Sasuke diam sejenak. 'dia… mungkin Dobe… tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan… mengungkap siapa dia sebenarnya…' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah… kalau itu yang kau mau…"

"mm… Kau serius? Aku hanya seorang G-gadis culun lho!" susah memang untuk memperolok-olok diri sendiri.

"Ya. Aku serius." Sasuke lelah mengatakan hal ini kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto terus memancingnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ini.

"Eerr… Terima kasih sudah menerima ajakanku uchiha-san…" ucap Narumi.

"Hn… sama-sama, Uzukaze-san"

.

**Kyuubi's Place**

Kelas XIb, Konoha High School…

'Payah! Kenapa gue jadi siswa SMA lagi? Kushina payah! Naruto mah enak! Masih di kelasnya sendiri… tapi gue kan bisa terbebas dari Itachi brengsek itu! Huahahahaha…'

"Yak,murid- murid… inilah murid pertukaran pelajar kita…Silahkan masuk…"

'WTF? I-Itachi? Itachi guru?' batin 'eheem'.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu…" Itachi menyeringai.

"S-selamat pagi! Gu.. eh, AKU Kyuubi no Yoko! Cukup dipanggil Yoko saja! Salam kenal!" ucap Yoko-chan (ha! Yoko!) dengan kekanak-kanakan. Persis adiknya. Tidak seperti pribadi aslinya…

"Ya, Yoko-CHAN… dari mana sekolah asalmu? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar keluarga "Kyuubi"?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah! Karena AKU adalah murid pertukaran pelajar dari Kirigakuen High School!" jawab Yoko.

"Oh, jadi dari KIRIGAKUEN ya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Iya!" jawab Yoko.

"Sensei lama amat sih! Naksir ya sama Yoko-chii? Ciiieeee~~~" seisi kelas menyoraki Itachi dan Yoko.

"Ya… memang aku suka pada Yoko-CHAN… kenapa? Cemburu ya?" tanya Itachi.

"NGGAK JUGAAAA~~ CHIEEEEEEEEE!" mulai lagi deh..

'gggh.. tenang Kyuubi.. lo pasti bisa!' batin Yoko.

"Sudahlah! Ada yang mau menanyakan sesuatu pada Yoko-CHAN?" tanya Itachi kepada murid-murid barunya.

-Siiing— Sunyi…

"Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk disamping… emm… Hoshigake-san! Yak.. silahkan Yoko-CHAN…"

'F*ck you Itachi! Bastaaard! Kenapa gue ditaro di depan meja guru? SH*T!' batin Yoko.

"… Baiklah sensei! Arigatou minna!" Yoko berakting sungguh amat bagus. Tapi dihatinya…

'Sh*t! F*uck! Sh*t! going to the hell aja lo, Bast*rd!'

… haha… sepertinya keadaan belum cocok… berjuanglah Kyuubi … no Yoko!

**Iruka's Place**

'err… harus akting jadi Kyuubi ya? Ayolah… kau pasti bisa Iruka! Hanya mengikuti sifat adikmu saja! Kata Kyuubi sih, nggak napa-napa… pasti nggak ketauan! Tapi, poni nutupin mata ini mengganggu ya?'

"Woi! Woi! Guru woi!" kelas XIIc yang ribut berubah jadi tenang setelah –Piiiip- memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Senseiii…"

"Hn, Pagi…"

"Rupanya guru pengganti Sarutobi sensei datang juga… perkenalkan. Namaku uchiha Kakashi, guru pengamat di sini, yah kau tahu karena disini terkenal ribut,yah jadi…"

"Tutup mulutmu, (err…) Orang-orangan bermasker! Gue nggak butuh penjelasan dari lo!" teriak guru baru itu.

"Ma~ Maaf sekali, sensei pengganti…" ucap Kakashi.

'Hah? A-aku berhasil! Yeii! We did it! We did it! We did it! Hooray! Lo hichimos—loh, kok jadi dora sih?' batin Iru—Errr.. Gomen ne.. salah omong.

"Gue guru baru disini dan gue harap lo-lo pada bisa ngerti gue! Nama gue Uzumaki Miru! Lo bisa manggil gue Uzumaki-sensei! Gue ngajar sejarah! Ngerti!" ucap Miru-sensei galak.

"Me-Mengerti, Sensei…." Anak-anak XIIc pada ciut nyali semua.

'fuh! Bisa juga ya! Hah… nggak enak juga harus galak kayak gini… tapi…. Kyuubi kan jail, bukannya GALAK! Oh-eM-Jeh! Aku salah strategi! Tapi… ah! Galak aja! Susah guru itu jail! Ntar keterusan lagi!' batin Ir—maksudku Miru-sensei!

"Buka buku kalian halaman 103! Kerjakan latihan dari nomor 1 sampai 100! Salah satu tambah 100 soal lagi! Dikumpul sepulang sekolah"

'WHAAAAT? LU GURU APA ALGOJO SIH? SADISSSS!' batin anak-anak XIIc. Miru memulai ke-KILLER-annya… Gila… ini Killer apa nyiksa? Sadis amat!

…yah… itu urusan Iruka or Miru, bukan?

…eiit… tunggu… kan 2 uchiha mata saringan… eh… sharin-gan, udah pada –hampir— tau siapa murid-murid baru itu… apakah Kakashi juga udah tau?

'heh! Sepertinya aku mengenali sorot mata ini… sorot mata tunanganku… hah… sepertinya dia rela menjadi cewek emo demi menjauh dariku… yare-yare…' batin Kakashi.

Ck… insting uchiha nggak bisa diragukan! Yare-yare~~

.

.

.

TBC (Tonton Babi Cakep! *Tonton narsis mode: on* err.. maksudnya To Be Contiued!*Tonton kecewa*)

oooooooooooooooooo~~~~~oooooooooooooooooo

Ehehe~ Gimana Minna? Sori, nama Naruto harusnya jadi Naruko, tapi.. pasti akan langsung dikenali Sasuke kan kalo namanya Naruko. Terus, namanya Kyuubi beneran ganti jadi "Kyuubi no Yoko"! haha! Pinter banget siasatnya ngebilang klo Kyuubi itu nama marga di Kirigakure! Hah! Dan, Iruka.. yah, udah tau kan.. Iruka ganti namanya so simple.. Uzumaki Miru. Cool, cool..

Jelek yah? Gomen ne.. Vii bukan penulis fanfic yang bagus.. Btw.. Review please!


	3. Ketauan gak nih?

Chapter 3 : Ketauan nggak nih?

Ohayou Minna! Vii masih bersyukur bisa melewati masa-masa ujian yang sangat "Ooo.. Seram!".

… Baka sensei! Kenapa ujiannya harus 5 siiih?

Yah, menurut yang lain mungkin ini udah biasa. Tapi menurutku, ini udah lebih dari Pemerasan!

Otakku yang malang harus bekerja keras… huhuhu….

…. Btw…. Kenapa gue bisa bikin fanfic kemaren?

…Ah… lupakanlah! Ntar itu dibahas di Review! (kalo ada yang mau bahas…)

Sori update-nya lama! Laptopku sayang *laptop muntah (?)* lagi agak….. error…. *digaplok laptop*

…Hari ini kita masih ditemani oleh "gue"! (bagi yang nggak tau siapa "gue" itu, baca di Chapter 1!)

Bosen ga? *boseeen… eh, nggak!* diem aja lu "gue"! *udah lu, gue, lagi…*

Hari ini Vii bawa Narrator baru! *nyeret Narrator* Kenalin! Narrator baru kitaaa~! Jeng jeng, …. (WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?) Viizuki! Iyeeey!

*dihajar, dirajam, ditimpukin, dimakan, dibakar, disate, de el el *

sori… nih… Narrator baru kita… Mii-chan! *ngelempar Mii-chan* Mii-chan adalah adik dari Viizu dan….

…5 Abad kemudian…

OK, daripada banyak bacot lagi, cepet mule gih, Mii!

Ok Vii-nee.. mule aje!

ooooOOOoooo

…::: Uchiha x Namikaze ( x = Versus or Love? ):::…

:::Viizuki Mikami:::

ooooOOOoooo

Disclaimer : udah… yang punya itu oom saya! Iya kan Ji-chan? *Geplak!* sorry Kishimoto-sensei… sorry, Nee-chan…. *?*

Rated : T

Genre : Humor nggak kerasa, Romance apalagi… *kalo ada yg ngerasa ini fic Humor, yo mbuh… Romance? Kayaknya di chapter ini ga ada romance…*

Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KakaIru, slight GaaNaru

Warning (I've Warning you!): Ini fic yaoi! Yeah! Trus sifat-sifat NaruKyuuIru kebalik-balik! Naruto jadi sopan kayak Iruka, Kyuubi jadi kekanak-kanakan kayak Naruto, En Iruka jadi penindas kayak Kyuubi. Itachi belom keriputan! Don't Like me or my fic? Eerr…. Mungkin anda harus menekan tombol "back" di pojok kiri atas ntu…. Ngga baca peringatan ini dan ngeFLAME? …. Yo mbuh… ngga apa-apa….. bodo teuing…..

ooooOOOOoooo

Ini ciri-ciri dari penyamaran NaruKyuuIru:

Naruto / Narumi: Rambut emas ikal di kuncir kuda berponi miring , berkacamata ( ada minusnya 0,25! *kata Kyuu biar ga ktauan*) dengan frame Hitam, memakai softlens hijau laut.

Kyuubi / Yoko: Berambut oranye seperti aslinya tapi di buat ikal, Rambut sampai bahu memakai poni lurus berbando merah (WTF?), memakai softlens biru laut (mata asli = merah), pupilnya berubah jadi pupil biasa.

Iruka / Miru: Rambut hitam emo, softlens merah (persis Kyuubi), en ber-kuteks (au ah tulisan kutek kayak mana! Asal!) hitam.

Udah jelas? LANJUT!

ooooOOOoooo

"Aaaaggh! Suara melengking ini membuatku Gila!" Naruto meratapi suaranya yang kini masih seperti suara Narumi.

"Lo kira gue nggak gedek apa?" balas Kyuubi. Dia juga lagi meratapi kenapa dia mau-mau'an kayak cewek begini.

"Rambutnya nggak bisa dilepas sampai 3 bulan ya?" tanya Iruka.

"Nggak bisa! lu kata wig apa? Bisa dibuka… ntar kalo ketauan gimana?"

"ya elah Kyuu! Demi nggak ketauan lu mau berkorban kayak gini? Aagh! Sarap lu!"

"Diem lu, Ramen-boy!" ejek Kyuubi.

"Aaah… apple-monster !" balas Naruto.

"Hei… sudah… sudah…" Iruka berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"DIEM AJA, EMO CURUT!" astajim! Emo curut? Dari mana mereka dapet Ilham seperti itu?

'Adik-adik durhaka…. Gue kutuk lo pada jadi batu! ….kalo bisa….' Batin Iruka.

"Eee…. Sori Iru-nii….. Jadi tahap selanjutnya gimana nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Lo udah dapet Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Udah…. Kalo lo?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi diem sejenak nginget kata-kata Itachi kemaren.

'_Ya… memang aku suka pada Yoko-CHAN… kenapa? Cemburu ya?' _ya…. Itu kata-kata Itachi kemaren.

"Mungkin besok gue bakal ngedeketin dia….. dia ngajar kimia ya….. aha! Gue punya ide…. Khekhekhekhe….." Kyuubi ketawa-ketawa GaJe. NaruIru sweatdrop.

'kok bisa ya gue punya sodara kaya gini…..' batin mereka berdua.

"Kalo Iru-nii?"

"Ah….. belum tuh! Ahaha! Maaf ya, Kyuubi!"

"….. tidak apa-apa…."

"! ! !" Naruto ama Iruka kaget kuadrat! Masa Kyuubi bisa bilang "tidak apa-apa"?

'Wah…. Otaknya udah mule ngaco nih…..' batin Naruto. Seumur-umur, Kyuubi nggak pernah ngomong "tidak", pasti "Nggak" atau "NGGAAAK!" yah…. Begitulah….

"napa liat-liat!" bentak Kyuubi.

"hih! GE-ERRR!" lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan KyuuIru.

"hah! Buat rencana buat besok lah!" Kyuubi pergi. Tinggallah Iruka yang terbengong-bengong.

'Wajahku ini….. mana mungkin ada yang mengira ini aku….' Batin Iruka. Kasiaan….

Dan berlanjutlah lamunan Iruka sampai Kyuubi nyuruh dia untuk nyiapin makanan… Kyuubi durhaka! Ntar dikutuk jadi rubah mpus dah tu!

ooooOOOoooo

(Keesokan harinya)

**Naruto/Narumi POV**

"Oooi! Narumiii! Ayo kita mengelilingi Sekolah 100 kali bersama-samaaa!" oh tidak….. Lee….

"Hm! Maaf ya, Lee! Eee…. Tubuhku memang lemah…. Jadi tidak kuat haru berolahraga berat seperti itu! Sekali lagi, maaf ya?" ucapku dengan bahasa yang dibuat sedemikian rupa.

"Oh… baiklah…. Hey Kiba! Ayo—" Lee langsung mencari korban bru untuk menemaninya jogging mengelilingi sekolah.

"Hm…. Naru-chan…" DEG! N… Na…. Naru?

Kulihat siapa yang berbicara itu dan….. GAARA? Oh tidak…

"….ada apa Gaara-kun?" tanyaku. Gaara terlihat biasa dengan tampang datarnya. Oh, shoot… jangan sampai dia tau!

"Bisa bicara denganku sebentar?" tanyanya… Kalau aku sedang tidak berpura-pura, mungkin aku sudah memekik ketakutan melihatnya. Kenapa? Sorot matanya itu! Bahkan sorot mata seorang psikopat pun tidak lebih buruk dari ini!

"Te-tentu Gaara-kun!" gulp! Aku menelan ludah… eee….. apa mungkin karena ajaran Kyuubi dia jadi begini?

"Ikut aku…"

"b-baiklah, Gaara-kun" Ok, narumi…. Bersikap seperti Hinata!

Blush! Aku langsung memerahkan mukaku…. Entah bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya…. Mungkin ini salah satu dari efek kejailan Kyuubi.

Akhirnya aku dan Gaara sampai di atap. Oh Janshin….. moga-moga Gaara nggak bener-bener ngebongkar identitasku!

**Normal POV**

"Hh… Narumi…." Dia masih manggil Naruto NARUMI! Ketauan nggak ya?

"…A-ada apa Gaara-kun?..."

"….Aku menyukaimu…."

Loading process : 15%

Kri… kri… kri… kri…. Jangkrik masih memutuskan berbunyi padahal hari udah siang….

Loading complete.

"WUAPUAAA ? ! ! Gaara, kau kan sudah punya Neji ! ! ! Hmp ! ! !" Narumi menutup mulutnya. Ooowh…. Naruto membuka penyamarannya dengan berteriak sesuai ciri khasnya! Dan, oh, jangan lupa dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu…

"Hmph… sudah kuduga…." Gaara berjalan mengitari Narumi. Dan berhenti tepat di putaran ke 2….

"Kau…. Naruto….."

'! ! ! ! ! THEDAAAAAK! ! Janshin-samaaaa! ! ! Katakan ini mimpiiii! ! !' sayang sekali Naru, ini bukan mimpi! Hadapilah kenyataan yang seperti mimpi buruk ini!

"A-apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun?" tanya Narumi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Fuh…. Jangan berpura pura, Naruto…. Aku tahu itu kau…."

"G-Gaara? Darimana kau tau semua ini?" tanya Narumi. Yah, selama dia masih dalam wujud cewe, kita panggil Narumi aja dulu, ya?

"Aku mengetahuinya…. Dari sorot matamu….." Ceeh…. Dramatis be'eng tu kata-kata…. Lu ngerangkainya di "Yahuud Florist" ya, Gaa? *Narator dikemplang*

"Err…. Apakah kau akan memberi tahu pada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto… eh, Narumi! *Narrator dikemplang Author*

"….Tidak…."

"IYEEY! Terima kasih Gaara!" Naru…mi memeluk Gaara.

"Hey, Naruto! Nanti kalau Neji melihat bagaimana?" Ucap Gaara sambil Blushing. Mengingat bagaimana jadinya kalau dia tertangkap kering sedang dipeluk seorang cewe oleh Neji.

"oh, eer… kupikir tidak aman kalau kau menjadi cowok dan dekat denganku yang sekarang berwujud cewek… sebaiknya aku menghubungi Kyuubi…" lalu Naruto menelpon Yoko-chan.

**Kyuubi/Yoko Place**

_**Yura yura to yuganda sora e**_

_**Kimi no moto e tonde yuke**_

_**Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru **_

_**Futatsu no omoi—**_

lagu tersebut mati seketika saat Kyuubi no Yoko menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

'cih… ringtone abal! Kenapa cewe suka yang kaya beginian sih?' batin Yoko.

"Moshi moshi…. Kyuubi no Yoko desu…" dengan malas Yoko menjawab panggilan dari Narumi.

"_Ah! Kyuu! Begini—"_

"Jangan panggil aku Kyuu, bodoh! Aku Yoko!" bisik Kyuubi sambil berjalan menuju toilet wanita. Oh, dia sangat enggan pergi ke sana saat istirahat… tapi, apa dia mau ke toilet pria? Oh, tidak-tidak-tidak…. Dia sedang menyamar! Ingat?

"_Ah, Yoko-CHAN!" _suara diseberang telepon terdengar menyebalkan bagi Kyuubi.

"Ya?" bentak Yoko agak keras.

"_Eeerr…. Gaara mengetahui penyamaranku…."_

**Naruto/Narumi Place**

Suasana hening….

"_WUAPAAAAAAA ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " _terpaksa Narumi harus menjauhkan telepon genggam itu dari kupingnya. Tentu ia tidak mau tuli mendadak.

"_Aaaagh ! ! Ken— Aaaagh ! ! Kenapa Bisaa ? ? ! ! "_

"Ee… yaaah… aku juga nggak tau!"

"_Gggh… Oke… suruh Gaara ke rumah kita nanti sepulang sekolah. Aku menunggu di depan gerbang High School."_

"Baik! Dah Kyuubi!" Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Gaara, kau disuruh Kyuubi kerumahku sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya kau tak bisa menolak karena Kyuubi menunggu di depan pintu gerbang High School." Jelas Narumi panjang kali lebar samadengan luas.

'WUAPAAA? KYUUBI GILAAAAAAAAA~~!' begitulah yang ada di pikiran Gaara saat ini.

….(-_-)V….

"Yo, Gaara!" panggil Yoko di depan pintu gerbang.

"Siapa itu, Naru?" tanya Gaara sambil berbisik.

"Oh, Itu Kyuubi wujud perempuannya… kita panggil aja Yoko-CHAN." Jelas Naruto. Oh, sungguh Gaara ingin berteriak 'WUAPAAA?', tapi karena dia adalah cowok yang _cool_ tentu saja dia tidak akan merobek topeng _ cool_nya di saat seperti ini.

"Naruto, kau pasti bercanda…"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku bercanda?"

'siapa tauu~' batin Gaara masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis cantik… errr.. mungkin… 'Gadis' manis berambut oranye, berbando merah, dan bermata biru cerah… Oh, seandainya dia bukan Hombreng, dia sudah nosebleed dari tadi. Kenapa Viizu bisa sangat yakin?

Flashback aja!

….

Flashback?

…

Yah, ngabur tu anak….

WOI! FLASHBACK! SINIII!

(Flashback : iya! Iya! Nggak bisa ngeliat orang lagi makan apa ? ! )

Banyak bacot lo ! ! Flashback ke Kyuubi no Yoko tadi pagi ! !

(Flashback : aye aye kapten ! !)

**Flashback : on**

**Kyuubi/Yoko POV**

"Yoko-chaan! Mau makan siang bareng nggak?"

"Yoko-chaan! Mau dibuatin PR nggak?"

"HYAA~ Yoko-chaaan!"

Cih… baru pagi-pagi udah ribut…. Kenapa gue punya muka yang imut sih? *geplaked by author + narrator, plus gue juga *

"Yoko-chan…" DEG!

G-gue tau suara itu…

"I-Itachi s-s-sen-ssensei…!" Gaaah! Ngapain dia disini pagi pagi ! ! ! ? ?

"Hn… sudah saatnya masuk lab kimia…" Ggghh… dia maksudnya mau merintah gue gitu ? ! andaikan gue ngga punya niat bodoh untuk menjadi cewek… pasti udah ku.. ku.. akan ku… AAAGGHH ! ! Pokoknya di bakal hancurrr ! ! !

"Baiklah s-s-sensei!" cih! Terpaksa gue harus ikut perintah si BAKA ini… gggrrh!

"Ya, semuanya sudah masuk?" cih! Pake sok-sokan nanya lagi…!

"Sudah, senseiii…."

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai…" bla… bla... bla… membosankan…

Hm? Ah! Ada bahan-bahan yang gue butuhkan! TEPAT di depan gue! Ahaiii! Yes! Tunggu aja Itachii!

"Sekarang, tolong buat sampel yang saya jelaskan tadi dan…" bla… bla… bla… bodo! Peduli lo mau bikin sampel apa! Gue mau bikin 'ini'! huahahahaha!

"Yak, mulai kerja!" perintahnya pada murid-murid yang lain. Tentu saja bukan kepada gue! Idih banget gue diperintah sama bocah-mesum-sensei gadungan itu! Hah!

OK… Mulai kerja!

Asam borat dicampur dengan setetes asam astetat, terus… kalsit sedikit… Amonia 2 sendok makan… direbus… dan voila! Jadi deh… khekhekhekhe… "Obat pengeriput muka"! sedikit saja bisa berpengaruh di muka… khekhekhe…

*anak baek, nggak usah make rumus ini… katanya, Viizu takut readers pada meledak gara-gara resep Obat pengeriput muka!*

"Ah, Itachi sensei!" ayo dekati dia!

"Ini sudah betul belum—whua!" gue pura-pura terpeleset! Dan…

PRAAANG! Tabung berisi "Obat pengeriput muka" itu jatuh dan sebagian mengenai muka si Ero-sensei itu… lihat beberapa detik lagi…

"KYAAAA! ITACHI-SENSEI BERKERIPUT!" Teriak Zunee, si nenek lampir kelas ini…

"A-ah! Maaf sensei!" hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai "Kyuubi yang nggak pernah salah" itu…

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Yoko-chan… tapi sebagi gantinya…. Kau harus menjadi pacarku selama 2 bulan…"

GOTCHA! Itu yang gue mau!

"Apa? P-pacar?" pura-pura gugup!

"Hn, ya… karena kau sudah merubah wajahku yang tadinya masih mulus ini menjadi berkeriput… atau… kau harus membuat penawarnya…?"

"Ah… aku tidak tahu apa penawarnya, sensei… aku tidak pandai dalam fisika… tadi aku Cuma-asal-asalan membuatnya…" sebenernya kalo gue mau, gue bisa aja ngebuat muka lo mulus lagi, but…. Misi gue nggak akan berhasil kalo gitu…

"Kalau begitu, kau harus jadi pacarku selama 2 bulan…"

"Baiklah sensei…"

**Flashback : off**

…Oi, flashback… kenapa baliknya kelamaan?

(Flashback : abisnya seru sih!)

Gigi lo seru! Kita ketinggalan KyuuGaaNaru tau! Gara-gara meratiin elo mulu sih!

(Flashback : siapa suruh nggak bilang berenti…?)

Sudahlah! Sekaran ayo kita speed aja biar langsung ngeliat keaadaan mereka!

**Kyuubi/Yoko, Naruto/Narumi, en Gaara's Place**

Anjrit! Mereka udah nyampe di rumah NaruKyuuIru sementara! Cepet amat! Woi author! Larinya cepetan! (iya! Iya! Gue capek nih!)

"Hm…. Jadi… Naruto udah ketauan, huh?" tanya Yoko atau Kyuubi.

Gaara mengangguk. Naruto juga.

"Hmh! Baka! Tapi… gue punya rencana lain…" Kyuubi menyeringai. Gantian Gaara yang merinding.

….(-_-)V….

"WUAPAAA?" Gaara terlihat pucat.

"Ayolah Gaara… kau tidak mau dimasukkan di kolam Kisame kan?" Naruto mengingatkan Gaara akan ancaman Kyuubi. _'kalo lo nggak mau, gue udah nyiapin Kisame-chan loh…'_ itu peringatan Kyuubi tadi.

"Udah jadi! Minum ini!" Kyuubi menyodorkan sebuah… eer… ramuan? Di botol hijau.

"Uuughh…. Apa itu?" tanya Gaara agak enggan melihatnya.

"Obat untuk menumbuhkan rambut, dan merubah suara." Jelas Kyuubi.

"yang dalem-dalem nggak berubah kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, enggak lah! Untuk apa gue buat obat se GaJe itu?"

"Jadi… waktu olahraga, kan ganti baju… ketauan gak?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ya enggak lah! Lo gantinya di toilet, bego!" jawab Kyuubi. Gaara hanya ber-ooh ria.

"Enggak apa-apa ya?"

"IYA! Repot banget sih!" ucap Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto juga nggak sabar melihat perubahan Gaara. FemGaara kelihatannya nggak buruk….

"Iya, iyaa! Ku minum nih!" Glek! Satu tegukan masuk ke kerongkongan Gaara.

3 detik kemudian.

BWOSH! Mucul asap disekitar Gaara.

—siiing—

"HYAAA~ Kawaii ne~" puji Naruto.

"Hah?" Gaara masih nggak nge-dong.

"Nih, kaca an!" perintah Kyuubi. Begitu Gaara melihat perubahannya…

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!"

….(-_-)V….

**TBC (Too Big Children #GEPLAG!# To Be Continued)**

Haha! Udah lumayan banyak nih! Viizu akhirnya bisa jugaaa~

Sori lama! Ini pun update dari warnet! Pulsa modem abis cuy! Kalo mau update kilat, isiin modem Viizu! Ehehe… canda… canda….

Woi "gue"!

*apa?*

Bacain ripiu dong!

*ogah. Lu kan bukan Viizu…*

Eh, ini udah Narrator mode : off….

*jadi lu Viizu?*

Hm….

*oh, yaudah… nih balesan ripiu… tapi Lo juga bacain ya!*

Hmm… iya, iya… lo dulu!

B.U.T... bagi yang udah review chap 1... nggak dicantumin namanya nggak ngapa kaaaaan? *puppy eyes*

oke dah! mule, "gue"!

"gue" : um... "Desty Wong"... wong opo? eheheh... canda... thx dah review...

Vii : "gue"... itu review-an chap 1...

"gue" : nggak ngapa sih! kasian...

Vii : yodah... "Han Hyee Wook"... ne... screenplay ntu apaan? #PLAK! thx dah review...

"gue" : Baka Viizu... "Roxas Sora Coolz"... biar lucu... jadi begono deh... thx dah review...

Vii : Yeah... "Misyel"... memang seru dari sononya... #PLUAK!BUAK!DHIES! thx dah review...

"gue" : "Azura Pink Ruezi"... si Author bacotan ini nggak mungkin update cepet-cepet... *digampar Viizu* thx dah review...

Vii : "Via-SasuNaru"... btul btul btul! memang itulah kelemahan keluarga Uke itu... *dibazooka Kyuubi, dicakar Naru, digebukin Minato en Iruka *

"gue" : "Ichiko Yuuki", perkataan anda mengenai Uchiha tidak terlalu betul semuanya...

Vii : Boong! betul kok! semuanya dah hampir nyadar mengenai Tunangan mereka yang ilang, dan digantikan oleh kedatangan wanita2 baru itu! well... kecuali Itachi kurasa... Itachi kan udah tau... BeTeWe... sori... Vizu nggak sanggup nulis Lemon...

"gue" : ck... tapi pernah baca lemon kaaan?

Vii : keep your bacot "gue "!

"gue" : -_-... "KyouyaxCloud"... sepertinya... kalo u bilang more, pandanglah author nan malas ini...

Vii : ck! keep your congor "gue"!

"gue" : Giliran lu, noh!

Vii : "ByuuBee"... *nyengir* kayaknya nggak bisa apdet cepet deh buat chap 4... Writers block mamen...

-000-

Ayo-ayo-ayoooo! Review ide critanyaaaaah!

^^VV


End file.
